


The Republic Youths

by sharkcar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkcar/pseuds/sharkcar
Summary: In the story, 'At Least a Little' , these two are describing their contacts with the young men of the Republic. I don't think clones make eye contact much, and that their tones are very flat, like the New Zealand accent. So the conversation would be going on at a conspiratorial whisper. As a community, clones keep things among themselves.





	The Republic Youths

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tell Me Something Funny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994242) by [sharkcar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkcar/pseuds/sharkcar). 



[LINK HERE: The Republic Youths](https://sharkcar.tumblr.com/post/164629456340/from-chapter-51-of-my-archive-of-our-own-story)


End file.
